


Lullaby

by Farraway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fate & Destiny, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farraway/pseuds/Farraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the very end meets the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was written as in my take on the very, very end of SPN franchise and the tale of Winchester brothers. 
> 
> Also, Carry On My Wayward Son Lullaby Version.

/tick/

/tock/

/tick/tock/

Old grandparent clock slowly ticks away seconds. Unconsciously to the soaring fight that takes place many miles away, the fight that's going to change the world.

/tick/

They were where it all began, in Kansas. These two brothers not known by many but surely respected and remembered were having a hard time keeping up with all of their enemies. Demons, angels, monsters, they all somehow had upper hand. However seemingly lost their stance was, they kept on fighting. They kept on having each other's backs, as Dean would put it. Kept on hoping.

/tock/

There were shouts, screams. Loud bangs and cracks. Situation played as if in slow motion, the run, the shots. All hell broke loose, figuratively and literally. Boys where everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

/tick-.../

Clock suddenly stops. It doesn't ring, it just stops. Teenage boy that walks by it looks at it closely.

“Mum!” he shouts towards kitchen. “Clock stopped!”

Tall woman with long dark curls steps outside, drying her hands on a kitchen towel. “Hm, maybe it's time for it” she sighed. “I'll miss it though, it was all that I've got left after my mother.”

Boy frowns little. “It's strange.”

“Hm? What's strange?”

He shakes his head. “Well, it's nothing really. It's just. It's just a clock.”

“Well yes it is, but sometimes you get sentimental you know?”

“I guess” he answered then shrugged. “What's for dinner anyway? I'm starving...” he said following into kitchen.

Woman looks with her dark eyes at clock and sighs again.

“Terrible shame, really” she states pursing her lips and stepping back into kitchen.

**/.../**

The battlefield was silent. There was no sound whatsoever. Not even a vibe of single breath. Destruction was overwhelming, with scorched trees, still smouldering cars and few loosely hanging buildings that could cave in at any moment.

**/.../**

Wind soothed remains, everything that was left of that place. There were bodies. Plain, simple, lifeless bodies. Some were piled near each other, others not. There were no more angels, demons, not even humans. In the end they all died the same. Nobody won. Or... Maybe they did. Was that the prize for two Winchester boys for all of their sacrifices?

**/.../**

Rain started to fall, slowly filling a silence. Wind howled lowly and a man in a dark suit stepped into the wreckage. He was holding a simple umbrella; he knew what he's going to find there. The fight that took place, it called to him. And so he came and took each and every one of them. Man moved slowly towards one of the body and gazed at it with something akin to respect. Yes, he let him live until it was done. It seemed that with their meet-ups somehow he got used to this trouble-maker. Oh yes, certainly. Dean Winchester was his favourite.

**/.../**

“Rest in peace, soldier” man spoke hollowly, touching signet on his finger. It shone for a second then diminished. “You fought well, Dean Winchester. Now though it's time for a new generation to step into your shoes.”

**/...-tock/**

With a slight bow of a head, man walked back to the middle of a battlefield. He didn't look into sky, nor waited for a miracle. He was the miracle, he was the oracle, he was the fate and the death. He was the God, and he knew it's going to happen all over again. It was the law, it was the life and death. The start and the end.

**/tick/**

He knew that boys will wake up the very next day and hop right in into the Impala and ride off into the sunset not remembering any of this.

**/tock/**

So maybe next time they won't be siblings any more but they'll find each other to fight for again, and again, and again, and so on.

**/tick/**

However no matter what road's they'll take they'll always end up here.

**/tock/**

Always...


End file.
